Confia en mi
by KLLOVE
Summary: Logan es un chico de 16 años que se enamora de Matt, 5 años despues Kendal descubre lo que en verdad esta pasando con su querido Loguie y tratara de ayudarlo y al mismo tiempo conquistarlo.
1. Chapter 1 Matt

**Esta es mi primera historia y quisiera resibir comentarios de ella para poder seguir escribiendo leaan :)**

**Matt**

Era uno de los pocos dias soleados en Minesota y cuatros chicos que vivian ai salieron a comprar algunos helados, Carlos, James, Kendall y Logan caminaban por el parque con sus conos de gallata ya sin helado, el lider de la banda se sentia completo cuando estaba con sus mejores amigos en especial Logan de tan solo 16 años a quien amaba en secreto, se le declararia en el momento indicado pero tal ves se estaba tardando de masiado.

Ire por otro helado ¿alguien quiere mas? -dijo logan con alegria

Traeme uno de vainilla-contesto carlos

¿alguien mas?-bolvio a preguntar logan

kendall y james negaron con la cabesa

no grasias logan-dijo kendall-iremos a caminar por aqui un rato

esta bien-dijo logan retirandose, despues de 5 minutos que llego a la tienda se encontro con el vendedor de helados igual de joven que el

hola-dijo logan cortesmente-me da un helado de chocolate y otro de vainilla por favor

claro-el chico castaño de ojos verdes se dirijio al estante y busco ai dos conos de galleta los yeno con sus respectivos sabores y se los entrego

ten-se los dio

grasias ¿cuanto es?- pregunto logan

no es nada si me haceptas una sita-dijo con una sonrrisa el vendedor

¿que?-pregunto sonrriendo logan

lo siento no quise molestarte, la verdad no se que me paso, lo siento -dijo algo apenado el chico

no esta bien soy logan -dijo presentandose

soy matt y ¿alguno con los que benias era tu novio?-pregunto matt

no solo son mis tres mejores amigos -dijo logan alegremente

entonses tu.. ¿quieres salir con migo?-dijo matt

ammm-se quedo pensando -claro - contesto un poco sonrrojado por lo que matt se rio un poco

eres lindo- dijo matt asiendo que logan se sonrrojara aun mas

¿nos bemos aqui a las 6? es la hora que acaba mi turno- pregunto matt

claro, aqui a las 6 -se despidio logan

el pequeño logan llego con sus demas amigos pensando en lo que acababa de ocurrir pues no pensaba que un chico asi se fijara en el, hasta que llego y le entrego el helado a carlos

grasias logan-dijo carlos biendo que logan estaba en las nubes

¿logan?- pregunto carlos

si- contesto logan con una sonrrisa asiendo que todos lo boltearan a ver

¿que te paso en la cara?- pregunto con un tono de burla james

¿por que tan contento? -pregunto kendall con una sonrrisa de oreja a oreja

acabo de haser una sita con un chico- contesto el chico listo con una sonrrisa soñadora asiendo la sonrrisa de kendall se borrara al instante

**aqui termina este capitulo, comenten porfis, tambien haceto quejas y sugerensias**


	2. Chapter 2 Liam

**Les dejo ****aquí**** el segundo capitulo, lo siento, se que me tarde en actualizar, pero estoy en otro proyecto que se llamara Jamas te olvides de mi. Tal ves no les guste pero ****lleva**** mucho ****tiempo**** en mi cabeza y debo de dejarlo ir.. ****leaan**

-¿A si?- pregunto Kendall-que bien- tratando de fingir una sonrisa  
-si, saldremos esta tarde- dijo Logan dirigiendo la mirada hacia Kendall. Aunque se sentía algo emocionado por su cita con Matt en el fondo sentía tristeza de que Kendall reaccionara así ante la noticia, estaba empezando a sentir esa clase de sentimientos hacia Kendall pero no se atrevía a decírselo, su amistad iba muy bien, y se lamentaria si llegaran a separarse por su culpa, así que solo esperaba una reacción de Kendall con la cual estaría convencido de que este correspondiera de buena manera. Estar lejos de el era lo que menos quería.  
-igual saldremos Carlos y yo- dijo James dándole un beso en la mejilla a Carlos demostrándole el gran cariño que le tenia.  
-que bien, pero ¿y tu Kendall?- pregunto Logan  
-yo..amm- no sabia que decir, tampoco quería que sintieran lastima por el. Si, el era muy guapo y tenia muchos prospectos pero ninguno le gustaba como Logan- también tendré una cita- dijo recibiendo miradas confundidas de todos  
-guau Kendall, no me lo esperaba- dijo James sorprendido, sabiendo que era mentira pero disfrutando la situación. El era el único que sabia acerca de sus sentimientos hacia Logan

-si, así es- tratando de confirmarle a James  
-¿y quien es?- pregunto Carlos  
-El amm.. es un chico..- estaba tratando de completar la oración- si, el se llama Liam  
-que bien Kendall así no te quedaras solo en casa- dijo alegremente Carlos  
-¿y de que estaban hablando antes de que yo llegara?- pregunto Logan tratando de cambiar de tema  
- ¿recuerdas que asistimos a las audiciones para ser estrellas Rock, y no nos aceptaron y luego Kendall se burlo de Gustabo en su cara con una canción? -pregunto James  
-si- se limito a contestar Logan  
-pues le gusto su interpretación, y bino a buscar a Kendall- dijo James molesto  
-si, pero no hacepte- dijo mirando a James  
-¿por que?- pregunto sorprendido Logan -esas oportunidades se dan una ves en la vida  
-si, lose. Por eso todos nosotros iremos a los Angeles  
-¿es en serio?¡ eso suena genial!- grito Logan al recibir la noticia  
-nos iremos en un par de días- dijo James  
-seremos una boy band- dijo Carlos entusiasmado  
-es mejor que ya nos vayamos a casa para arreglarnos para las citas- dijo James, al igual que los demás se dirigieron a Palm Woods. En el camino James y Carlos iban tomados de las manos y platicaban muy alegres, mas atrás iban Kendall y Logan  
-a si que..tienes una citan con Liam- dijo Logan mirando al frente  
-así es- contesto el rubio  
-y ¿desde cuando se conocen?- quiso saber Logan  
-ya tiene tiempo- dijo nervioso y sin saber que decir  
-que bien dijo Logan con una sonrisa para ocultar lo que sea que estaba sintiendo en ese momento, Kendall al ver su sonrisa no pudo evitar hablar  
-el es muy lindo conmigo, es un gran amigo, no dudo en que podamos tener algo mas que una amistad- dijo Kendall sin pensar, estaba tan enojado con Logan, ¿por que le asía sentir tantos celos? Logan al oír esto sintió que se encojia el corazón  
-es mejor que nos arreglemos rápido- dijo Logan sin mirar a Kendall se dirigieron a la habitación. Los dos se vistieron en silencio sin decir nada asta que tocaron la puerta  
- ¡¿Kendall, Logan?!, ¡Carlos y yo ya nos vamos!- grito James del otro lado  
-¡esta bien!- grito Kendall

-creo que yo también debo irme- dijo Logan aun pensando en la futura cita que tendría Kendall con Liam  
-si, yo también debo irme, vamos - dijo Kendall tomando las llaves de su auto. Al llegar al auto:  
-¿donde iras?- pregunto Logan  
-amm., a la playa, aya me esta esperando Liam- contesto Kendall con una leve sonrisa, era gracioso pensar que iba a salir con su chico imaginario. Pero para Logan le pareció algo mas que eso  
-eso suena grandioso amigo- le dijo Logan dándole un par de palmadas en la espalda. Kendall se moría de los celos, no sabia que hacer o que decir para que Logan sintiera lo mismo  
-es un lugar hermoso- comenzo Kendall- iremos a caminar, dijo que me tendría una sorpresa. Si quieres te voy a dejar, me queda de paso- propuso Kendall  
-si, eso seria genial- contesto Logan. Ambos se subieron al auto y Kendall arranco, en el camino Kendall continuo  
-estoy muy emocionado, nunca pensé que Liam me invitara a salir, es un chico increíble y muy apuesto- aseguro Kendall  
-es muy.. lindo kendall, me alegro por ti- contesto Logan, sin poder mirarlo a los ojos, temía que si lo hacía le diría todo lo que sentía en esos momentos. Kendall sentía que explotaba con cada respuesta de Logan, ni siquiera lo miraba, seguro que esta pensando en Matt que ni escuchaba lo que le decía Kendall. Llego al grado de mas no poder y dijo algo que hirio por completo los sentimientos del pequeño  
-tal ves, pasemos a algo mas esta noche- en cuanto Kendall se estaciono en frente del local de helados Logan se bajo, sentía sus ojos húmedos no podía dejar que Kendall lo viera así, corría hacia donde estaba Matt ya afuera del local de helados y lo abrazo sollozando, Matt no sabia lo que le pasaba pero correspondió al afecto. Así llorando en los brazos de Matt escucho el auto de Kendall acelerar.

Kendall cuando se dio cuenta de que Logan no hizo ningún caso a lo que dijo (eso creía el) y salio a abrazar a su amado Matt acelero el auto, dirigiéndose asía la playa.

**Dejen sus reviews ****acepto**** quejas y ****sugerencias****, de todo  
Gracias a RusherloveKogan, danrusherboy y ILoveKL por sus reviews y a Dreizer por agregarme como favorito**  
**Me encantan sus historias, me inspiran chicos :3** **Lamento las faltas de ****ortografía.**


	3. Chapter 3 Solo una noche

**Este es el tercer cap, la verdad no se si me salio bien, se que algunos lo odiaran, si, se pueden desquitar con migo. Pero es una parte muy importante para la historia, leean.. **

-¿que pasa Logan?- pregunto Matt

-¿podemos irnos de aquí?- pidió el pequeño Loguie

-si, claro -se subieron en el auto de Matt y se dirigieron hacia una cafetería, buscaron un lugar y ordenaron un café

-y..¿ahora me vas a decir por que estabas así?- pregunto Matt

-Es que.. yo..-

-vamos, puedes decirme lo que sea-

-estoy enamorado de mi mejor amigo-

-¿es quien te bino a dejar ¿cierto?-

-Si- contesto Logan

-¿y cual es el problema?- preguntó Matt

-el.. tiene una cita con un tal Liam- dijo con desanimo y tristeza en su voz

-oh, ya entiendo, no te sientas mal Loguie-

-¿Loguie?- pregunto Logan desconcertado

-lo siento, no debi llamarte así-

-no, esta bien, es que Kendall suele llamarme así-

-¿sabes que?- pregunto Matt acercandose un poco

-¿s si?- contesto Logan nervioso

-are que te olvides de el- dijo Matt con un poco de autoridad

-¿como?- pregunto Logan nervioso

Matt llamo al mesero y pidió la cuenta, se dirigieron al coche y se fueron, en el camino Matt tenia una expresión de lujuria en su cara y Logan estaba nervioso, se estacionaron en frente de una casa.

-¿donde estamos?- pregunto Logan

-en mi casa- dijo Matt mirando a Logan esperando a que comprendiera por que estaban ahí

-¿que asemos aquí?- pregunto Logan confundido

-ya veras-

Matt bajo del coche y le abrió la puerta a Logan, lo cual iso que este le dedicara una sonrisa, se dirigieron asia la puerta de la casa y Matt la abrió, dejo pasar primero a Logan, quien estaba empezando a tener un buen punto de vista hacia Matt.

-¿y no hay nadie?- pregunto Logan

-no, vivo solo, mis padres me dan todo lo que nesesito pero ya estaba empezando a odiarlos- se sentó en el sofá y le hizo señas a Logan para que se sentara a su lado

-¿que era lo que me iba hacer olvidar a Kendall?- pregunto Logan con la mirada asia Matt

-esto-

Matt se inclino hacia Logan apoyando una mano en el sillón y la otra en la pierna de Logan dándole un beso apasionado.

En un segundo Matt estaba sobre Logan con las piernas abiertas besándose y enredando sus dedos el el cabello del pequeño.

Por la falta de aire se separaron pero Matt siguió con lo que estaba haciendo, besando el cuello de Logan consiguiendo de este un gemido de placer.

Aprovecho y desabrocho la camisa de Logan y se la quito tan rápido como sus manos se lo permitieron, dejando ver el torso desnudo del pequeño.

-Es.. espera Matt- dijo Logan tratando de controlarse

-¿que pasa?- dijo Matt desconcertado

-no.. yo no creo que sea lo correcto- contesto Logan no tan seguro

-vamos, estoy seguro que te gustara- hablo Matt con todo seductor

Matt se quito la camisa, se puso de pie y se quito lo que le quedaba de ropa dejando ver su gran erección.

-apuesto a que Kendall esta haciendo lo mismo ahora- dijo Matt tratando de provocarlo

-yo.. aa- no podía articular palabra alguna ante lo que estaba viendo

-vamos, quitate eso- ordeno Matt parando a Logan del sofá, lo jalo de la cadera y le dio un beso lento pero apasionado.

Desabrocho sus pantalones y tiro de ellos, Logan no pudo evitar sonrojarse, Matt aprovecho estando allí abajo, tomo el pene de Logan y lo empezó a frotar haciendo que este se pusiera erecto, luego lo introdujo en su boca de la base a la punta ganando de Logan algunos gemidos de placer.

-Matt quiero tenerte dentro de mi- pidió Logan con un tono rojizo en su rostro

Matt solo sonrio y se puso de pie, coloco a Logan en el sofá recostado boca arriba, le abrió las piernas, se recosto sobre el y lo empezó a besar mientras introducía un dedo en el estrechado orificio de Logan, Logan se quejo por la gran incomodidad pero después se relajo.

Después introdujo otro haciendo movimientos de tijera espero a que se relajara e introdujo el tercero ganando de parte de Logan gemidos de placer.

-Matt, hazlo ya- pidió Logan con desespero

Matt asintió, se retiro de Logan y se coloco en su entrada y empezó a meterlo poco a poco.

-aa, aa Matt.. mas rápido- pidió Logan entre gemidos

Matt asintió y empezó a penetrarlo con mayor velocidad, quien se exitaba mas con los gritos de Logan.

-aa, aaa.. Logui, me corro- dijo Matt haciéndolo mas rápido

-a hazlo dentro de mi- pidió Logan entre jadeos

Matt no aguanto mas, y se vinieron al mismo tiempo haciendo que Logan sintiera su esencia dentro de el. Logan se corrió en sima de su estomago.

Matt se salio de el cuidadosamente y empezó a lamer el estomago de Logan, limpiándolo de su esencia de hace unos momentos haciendo que Logan se estremeciera por la calidez de su lengua.

Matt le dedico una sonrisa a Logan quien estaba respirando agitadamente, se sentó al lado de Logan y lo tomo de la mano.

-¿te gusto Loguie?- pregunto Matt dándole un beso aa Logan en la mejilla

-me encanto Matt- dijo Logan sonrojado -esta es.. tu primera ves?-

-no, ¿lo es para ti?- pregunto Matt

-si- se quedaron en silencio unos segundos asta que Logan hablo

-Matt ¿esto significo algo?, quiero desir ¿te gusto?- pregunto Logan

-Logan, si te ase sentir mejor, desde que te vi me gustaste, y mucho, pero no estoy en busca de una relación- contesto Matt

-si, es mejor así- dijo Logan

-¿que quieres decir?-

-en un par de días, bueno, creo que ya es mañana nos vamos a Los Angeles para cumplir nuestro sueño de ser cantantes- le dijo Logan con una sonrisa

-eso es genial Logan, espero que todo salga bien- le dijo Matt con una sonrisa

-gracias Matt, supongo que me hiciste sentir mucho mejor-

Ambos se vistieron.

-espera un segundo- Matt se dirigió a su habitación y regreso

-ten Logan- Matt le dio un sobre que contenía una carta

-¿que es esto?- le pregunto Logan

-es una carta que quiero que leas cuando llegues a Los Angeles, por favor, solo lee la cuando llegues, ¿esta bien?- le pregunto Matt

-si, de acuerdo- le respondió Logan un poco extraño -¿te volveré a ver?

-tal vez- dijo Matt

Ambos se dirigieron al coche de Matt y se fueron a casa de Logan, se estacionaron casi al frente de la casa.

-Adiós Matt- dijo Logan con tristeza

-Adiós Logan- dijo con una sonrisa

Logan apenas cerro la puerta detrás de el, Matt acelero dejando a Logan ahí, se dispuso a entrar a la casa cuando escucho un sonido de un coche que se acercaba.

**Le ****agradezco**** a I Love KL, YaoiLover143, LuizRusherBoy, y a RusherloveKogan por ****haber**** dejado review en el capitulo anterior y a por agregarme como favorito. Dejen sus reviews, (:**


	4. Chapter 4 ¿Un sueño?

**Bueno, aquí esta el 4 capitulo, ¿quieren que actualice mas rápido? **  
**Jajajajaj si lo se en Minesota no hay playas (: jaaa**

Kendall no podía creerlo, a Logan no le importaba en lo mas mínimo, estaba envuelto de emociones, era mas que obvio que Kendall moría por Logan pero no sentía que fuera correcto, tenia miedo, miedo de decírselo, miedo a que lo rechazara.

Luego de ver a Logan bajar de su auto y sentir esos celos cuando lo vio con Matt, acelero el coche dirigiéndose a la playa, se estaciono junto con los otros coches que a esas horas de la noche ya eran pocos.

Se quito los zapatos y bajo del auto, camino por la arena descalzo y se sentó a unos metros del agua bajo la loz de la Luna, ya no había mucha gente, suspiro disfrutando del aire fresco que envolvía su cuerpo haciendo que olvidara todo por un momento.

Dejo caer su cuerpo asía atrás dejando ver a su vista un cielo color azul marino con grandes puntos brillantes, lo que a Kendall no le tomaba mucha importancia ahora se le hacia hermoso.

-es enorme- pensó Kendall como siempre en voz alta

Se quedo viendo el hermoso paisaje acompañado del sonido de las olas al chocar, lo cual iso que pensara que fue una buena idea venir aquí, asía que su mente se despejara y su cuerpo se relajara permitiéndole olvidar todo a su alrededor.

Su mente estaba en blanco solo veia el cielo y las estrellas asta que sus ojos se empezaron a serrar sin que se diera cuenta.

Despertó sentado en frente de la playa, todo al rededor era blanco, únicamente iluminado por el Sol y acompañado por unas cuantas nubes, la arena era mas clara de lo normal y solo se escuchaban las olas del mar, el ahora vestía de blanco, trato de abrir los ojos viendo un poco borroso por la luz tan brillante del Sol.

-es hermoso ¿no crees?- se escucho la voz de un chico quien se encontraba sentado al lado de kendall.

Al escuchar su voz volteo y vio a un chico mayor que el.

-¿quien eres?- pregunto Kendall mirándolo detalladamente

-yo soy.. Logan- dijo el chico pelinegro mirando al suelo

-¿Logan? ¿Logan Mitchell?¨- pregunto Kendall sorprendido

-si-

Logan bestia de blanco al igual que Kendall. Se veía de 21 años, mas alto y en forma peinado con un pequeño copete asía arriba casi inbisible. Kendall no había cambiado, se veía igual que hace unos momentos.

-¿que es esto?- pregunto Kendall mirando al rededor- ¿un sueño? te vez mucho mas grande-

-si, tengo 21 ahora-

-¿que pasa?- pregunto Kendall al ver que Logan no lo volteaba a ver -si este es mi sueño, yo non te aria ver así-

-no es solo tu sueño Kendall-

Logan alzo la mirada y Kendall pudo ver sus ojos, ya no eran esos ojos color chocolate con ese brillo de alegría que nunca se iba, ahora eran unos ojos cafés casi sin vida y una piel descuidada.

-ni siquiera se por que estoy aquí- dijo Logan -tu solo eres un sueño- bajo la mirada

-no, me quede dormido en la playa, tu eres mi sueño- dijo Kendall

-¿que? pero..- Logan miro al rededor -¿esta es la playa de Minesota?- (N/A imaginense que en Minesota hay una playa)

-si, ¿que pasa?-

-tu, tienes 16 años ¿verdad?- pregunto Logan sorprendido -y estamos en Minesota y te quedaste dormido en la playa- Kendall asintió

-si, tu te fuiste a una sita con Matt- dijo Kendall recordando todo

-y tu con un tal Liam ¿donde esta? seguro se quedo dormido a tu lado- dijo Logan pesadamente

-no-

-¿que paso? ¿te iso algo?- pregunto preocupado -cuando nos volvimos a ver aquella noche, tu nunca quisiste hablar de el-

-no, es solo que.. lo invente para que sintieras celos- se sintió un poco tonto por tal confesión

-¿que? ¿todo este tiempo fue solo una mentira? no lo puedo creer-

-¿estas enojado?-

-no, eso ahora ya no importa-

-y ¿que paso contigo? ¿por que te vez así?- pregunto Kendall

-eso tampoco importa, todo se volvió obscuro en mi vida después de esta noche con Matt-

-pero nos iremos a Los Angeles ¿no es la ultima vez que se vieron?-

-no, por culpa de esta noche, por mis celos por Liam y por culpa de Matt es por eso y una cosa mas por la cual ya no quiero vivir-

-¿como puedes decir eso? ¿por eso estas aquí?- dijo Kendall con ojos llorosos -no estas muerto ¿verdad?-

-no lo se- dijo Logan resistiendo las lágrimas que amenazaban con salir -pero si fuera así me sentiría mucho mejor-

-tu no puedes rendirte así, estoy seguro que yo en el futuro te protegería ante todo-

-si, creo que eso es cierto pero hay una cosa mas que me da mucho miedo-

-¿que es?-

-el rechazo cuando sepan la verdad-

-no tienes por que sentirte así, solo recuerda, parece que eres el único de los cuatro que no recuerda los momentos juntos, recuerda cuando tenias mi edad, las fuerzas que tenias de vivir ¿lo recuerdas?-

-si, ahora lo recuerdo- dijo con una sonrisa -pero ¿y ahora que pasara? ¿y si ya no regreso?- dijo Logan desanimado

-aun no me as dicho donde estabas-

-en un.. -

Logan empezó a ver todo borroso y sentía que todo se alejaba, tenia muchas cosas que decirle para que evitara lo que había vivido pero no logro decirle nada.

Kendall vio a Logan alejarse y desaparecer en lo blanco de los extremos,al igual que Logan empezó a ver borroso y vio todo alejarse.

Abrió los ojos al mismo tiempo en el que se sentó bruscamente, con el corazón agitado.

-pero que..- miro al rededor y era de noche, el cielo era obscuro y las olas se oían mas pesadas, miro su reloj, ya eran las cuatro de la mañana, pronto amanecería.

Se sentó sacudiéndose de la arena, fue al estacionamiento y se subió a su coche, de camino a casa pensaba en aquel sueño que tuvo, paresia mas un mensaje de Logan del futuro pero, ¿que era?

Se preguntaba una y otra vez lo que tenia que hacer, ese Logan era muy distinto al que conocía, "por culpa de esta noche, por mis celos por Liam y por culpa de Matt es por eso y una cosa mas por la cual ya no quiero vivir" esas palabras no dejaban de pasar por su cabeza.

-¿por culpa de esta noche?- se preguntaba Kendall -¿pasara algo entre nosotros esta noche?, sera mejor que lo evite -pensaba Kendall en voz alta

"por mis celos por Liam" -¿Logan tiene celos? NO ni siquiera me presto atención-

"Por culpa de Matt es por eso y una cosa mas por la cual ya no quiero vivir"

-por culpa de Matt, todo es tan confuso ¿por que Logan hablo así? Logan nunca hablaria así, fue solo un sueño- se decía a si mismo Kendall

Kendall se estaciono en frente de la casa tras ver un coche salir, apago el motor y vio a Logan quien parecía que se dirigia asia la entrada.

**Dejen reviews si tienen alguna sugerencia o duda :)**  
**Gracias a , YaoiLover143, danrusherboy y a por dejar sus reviews en el capitulo anterior. Enserio, ¿quieren que actualice mas rápido? Creo que me tarde 1 mes en actualizar.**


	5. Chapter 5 ¿Kames?

**Aquí les dejo el siguiente capitulo, les aviso que no voy a poder actualizar muy seguido :(**

Logan volteo y vio a un coche estacionarse.

Kendall  
Me baje del auto y lo asegure, ¿ese es Logan? estoy seguro que el coche que acaba de salir es de Matt

-¿Logan?

-hola Kendall, ¿por que llegas tan tarde?

-a, yoo me quede dormido en la playa, ¿por que no mejor entramos?- me adelante yo delante de Logan y entramos a nuestra habitación

-¿que es eso?- le pregunte señalando un sobre en su mano

-no es nada- la guardo en la maleta que llevaría el día de mañana a Los Ángeles -es mejor que nos durmamos ya

Logan  
Me vestí con mi ropa de dormir y me acomode en mi cama al igual que Kendall ¿enserio Kendall se había quedado dormido en la playa? ¿por que actúa tan raro? nunca lo habia visto tan serio

-Kendall ¿como te fue en tu cita?- le pregunte sin siquiera meditarlo, la verdad no quería saber

-muy bien- fue lo único que escuche antes de serrar mis ojos

Kendall  
La verdad no sabia que decirle a Logan, no quería que pasara nada, no quería ser la causa del Logan de mis sueños

-es mejor que durmamos Loguie- trate de dejar el tema y mis ojos se fueron cerrando

En la mañana siguiente los chicos se despertaron y bajaron a desayunar, la Señora Knight ya había empacado y ya estaba todo listo para irse.

-Loguie ¿estas bien?- le pregunte cuando subimos por las maletas

-si Kendall ¿por que lo dices? mas bien tu eres el que se a estado comportando raro ¿pasa algo? -me pregunto metiendo las ultimas cosas a su maleta

-no, no pasa nada- agarre mis maletas y las baje asía la entrada

-extrañare tanto esta casa- decía mi mama como si quisiera comenzar a llorar

-tranquila mama, vamos a comenzar de nuevo y nos va a ir muy bien, ya veras

-ya vamonos se nos hace tarde- me interrumpió James en mi momento emotivo  
Todos nos dirigimos al aeropuerto y tomamos el vuelo a Los Ángeles. Logan seguía igual que siempre, tal vez, mi sueño no significo nada.

Logan  
No me dejaba de dar vueltas en la cabeza el hecho de que Kendall no me aya querido contar sobre su cita con Liam, podría preguntarle, no, que estoy diciendo, no se que hacer, me mata la curiosidad.

Llegamos al hotel que quedaba serca de Rock Records y corrimos asía nuestras habitaciones, la Señora Knight nos asigno los lugares, me alegre mucho por que quedamos igual que en nuestra vieja casa, pasaría la mayoría del tiempo con kendall, acomodamos nuestras cosas y al final de mi maleta vi la carta que me había escrito Matt, no entiendo por que me pidió que la leyera al llegar aquí. Sea lo que sea no tenia caso, la deje en la maleta y la guardé, la leería después.

-chicos, iremos a la piscina ¿vienen?- pregunto James de sorpresa abriendo la puerta de la habitación. Kendall me miro por unos segundos

-claro, ya vamos- le dijo Kendall tomando una toalla y unas sandalias. Yo ise lo mismo y bajamos a la piscina, vimos a los chicos sentados hablando muy serio, Kendall y yo nos recostamos al lado de ellos

-pero, ¿por que James?- pregunto Carlos

-no es personal Carlitos, solo digo que podemos conocer a otras personas

-¿por eso terminas con migo?- pregunto Carlos pareciera a punto de llorar

-Carlitos, no me lo tomes a mal, no quiero que dejemos de ser amigos

-esta bien James- se levantó y se quito la camisa dándose un chapuzón en el agua, Kendall y Logan se acercaron a James para saber por que Calos se había metido al agua tan molesto

-¿que paso James? - le pregunto Kendall

James se veía preocupado- Kendall -miro por unos segundos a Logan que para Kendall parecieron minutos

-que pasa James- pregunto Kendall haciendo que la vista de James cambiara asía el

-¿podemos hablar a solas?- pregunto James

-claro- ambos chicos se dirigieron asía la sala del lobby dejando a Logan confundido y solo

Carlos al ver a Logan solo se acerco a el con lágrimas en los ojos

-Logan ¿que les dijo James?

-nada, solo se llevó a Kendall, parece que le quiere decir algo ¿estas bien? ¿que te dijo James? ¿se pelearon?

-el termino con migo- dijo Carlos limpiándose las lágrimas que salían de sus ojos

-¿por que?-

-no lo se, parece que le gusta alguien mas- ambos chicos se quedaron mirando como si acabaran de descubrir algo

-no creo Carlos, no creo que James te aya dejado por Kendall-

-todo prueba que si Logan ¿y si vas y me dices que esta pasando entre ellos?- le suplico Carlos

Logan  
-esta bien- me levante y acomode mi camisa, lo sentía mucho por Carlos porque James y el habían tenido una gran relación por un largo tiempo.  
Y no podía creer que James y Kendall tuvieran una relación.  
Camine asía el lobby...

Kendall  
James me dirigió asía el lobby y nos sentamos, casi no había nadie

-¿que pasa James?

-acabo de terminar con Carlos

-¿por que?

James suspiro -por que me gusta alguien mas-

-¿que? lo siento James, yo no puedo, sabes que me gusta Logan y esta puede ser una oportunidad para declararle lo que siento por el- le dije tratando de se muy claro con mis sentimientos

-yo no..- se veia algo nervioso- espero que no te molestes con migo y enserio espero que me entiendas y no me odies por esto

-tranquilo James, enserio yo espero que me perdones pero lo que siento por Logan es especial-

-ese es el problema Kendall- me dijo biendome directamente a los ojos- lo que yo siento por Logan también es especial

No podía creer lo que mi mejor amigo, mi hermano me acababa de decir ¿por que se tenia que enamorar de la misma persona que yo, y mas si se trataba de Logan, sin saber si quiera lo que iba a hacer lo tome de la camisa y lo atraje asía mi, estaba desconcertado y molesto

-James, como puedes decir eso, tu mas que nadie sabe cuanto me gusta Logan -no podía controlar mis fuerzas, no me importaba lo que le podría llegar a hacer

Logan  
Entre al lobby y los vi sentados platicando me acerque a ellos, les estaba a punto de hablar asta que vi una escena que dejaba en claro las teorías de mi amigo Carlos. Kendall tomaba la camisa de James con lujuria y antes de que pasara algo decidí interrumpirlos

-Kendall, James ¿que hacen?- dije en tono alegre y me senté en medio de ellos

-Logan- me dijo Kendall sorprendido

-¿que pasa?- pregunto James

-nada y ¿de que estaban hablando?- pregunte curioso, tal ves lo admitirían

-nada, ya me voy- dijo James parándose del sofá

-yo también tengo que irme- al igual que James Kendall se levanto y se fue detrás de el, mas bien tras el, parecía algo molesto, tal vez por que los interrumpi, en definitiva hay algo entre ellos dos. Aun así no puedo creer que esto este pasando, mi mejor amigo me quito a Kendall.  
Me levante del sofá y fui con ellos a la piscina, vi a Carlos sentado y Kendall y James en el agua, muy separados entre si, tal vez lo mantienen en secreto por Carlos.  
Me senté en frente de Carlos y en seguida me vio empezó a preguntar.

-¿que paso Logan ? ¿que te dijeron? ¿es cierto?-

no estaba seguro si debería de decirle -no lo se Carlos, no me quisieron decir nada- le dije evitando la escena

-esta bien- bajo la mirada y se acostó boca arriba con ese gesto de niño triste que muy pocas veces mostraba.  
Pensar que Kendall y James salían en secreto no era muy bueno, para mi ni para Carlos.

**Me disculpo por no poner a todos los que dejaron review en los capítulos anteriores, si los puse pero no se por que no se publicaron :( así que gracias a tooodooos :) y ya no los voy a poner porque me siento mal de que no aparescan todos u.u**


	6. Chapter 6 Por fin juntos

**Aquí por fin esta el siguiente cap, estoy un poco apurada con otra historia, ya muero por empezarla a publicarla. Que lo disfruten..**

Ya han pasado 3 años desde que llegamos a L.A. Desde entonces no nos hemos tomado ningunas vacaciones.  
Hace un año logramos sacar nuestro primer disco, llamado Big Time Rush, es el nombre que adoptamos para la banda y a todos nos gusto mucho.

Todos nos divertimos mucho cuando vamos a alguna presentación, pero hay momentos incómodos entre nosotros cuando estamos solos.

Hace mas de 3 años James termino con Carlos por Kendall, pero aunque ya han pasado 3 años aun no lo admiten, tal vez debería hablar con Kendall o James sobre esto.

Siempre se ven molestos cuando están juntos, simplemente no los entiendo, Carlos, desde aquel día trata de solo estar con migo, cuando James se va a caminar y Kendall sale a ver partidos de hockey, hoy es uno de esos días, todo lo que puedo hacer por Carlos es consolarlo.

-Logan ¿por que? no lo entiendo- el aun estaba dolido por James

-Carlos, tal vez ya debes de olvidarlo- le dije a mi amigo sentándome al lado de el en el sofá

-no sabes como me siento, desde que me dejo no puedo solamente olvidarlo, aun se siente como si hubiera sido ayer- tenia la mirada gacha, apoyada en sus manos

-tal vez no se como te sientes pero... a mi también me molesta verlos juntos-

-¿te gusta Kendall, verdad?-

-si, ¿como lo sabes?-

-James me lo dijo cuando estábamos juntos, en ese entonces era muy inocente y casi no ponía mucha atención, y de verdad lo siento, solo pensé en mi mismo- se disculpo volviendo su mirada a mi

Tal vez el tiene razón, despues de que terminaron me pidió que cambiáramos de habitación por que no quería sentirse incomodo con James. Y me sentía mal de no poder estar a solas con Kendall en la misma habitación pero.. Carlos era mas importante en esos momentos.

-no te preocupes Carlos, se que nunca podremos estar juntos-

-no quería estar cerca de James a solas pero.. ¿quieres que cambiemos de habitación?-

-no lo se, tu te sentirás muy incomodo estando cerca de el-

-la verdad, quiero estar cerca de el, aunque después me arrepienta, lo extraño- su vos sonaba sincera y muy cariñosa, lo decía en serio y yo.. también quería eso

-esta bien, iré a pasar mis cosas- me levante del sillon naranja junto con Carlos, y nos dispusimos a pasar nuestras cosas

Ya estaba obscureciendo y pronto los chicos llegarían a casa.  
Metí toda mi ropa en mi maleta, la arrastré asía la habitación que competía con Kendall, regrese por mis demás cosas, busque en los cajones algo que fuera mio , nada, solo me quedaba revisar una maleta que había dejado olvidada, Carlos ya había terminado y ahora estaba viendo la television en la sala, saque la maleta de arriba del ropero, estaba empolvada, la abrí de un golpe, y esos recuerdos vinieron a mi mente, no había nada mas que una carta, la carta que me dio Matt la noche que tuvimos relaciones, ahí estaba sentado en mi cama, que ahora seria la de Carlos, apunto de abrir aquella misteriosa carta.

-Hola- dijo James entrando de un portazo con una malteada en la mano, me puse de pie y guarde la carta en mi pantalón

-¿que haces?- me pregunto curioso James -¿donde están tus cosas?

-oh, yo me voy a cambiar de cuarto-

-¿que? no puedes hacer eso- enserio James paresia molesto y preocupado

-Carlos me lo pidió, oye, se que tu y el no se han llevado muy bien estos últimos tres años pero, deberían superarlo y- de pronto sentí unos labios presionando contra los mios, estaba tan confundido

-es que.. no quiero que te vayas- coloco sus manos en mi nuca y me beso de nuevo, mi mente no estaba reaccionando asta que me di cuenta de lo que estaba asiendo, di un paso asía atrás alejándolo ligeramente de mi

-Logan, me gustas desde hace tres años, no perdemos nada con intentarlo- tenia una sonrisa en su rostro

-ya sabes quien me gusta James, y Carlos me mataría si supiera de esto, espera, ¿no estas saliendo con Kendall?-

-¿que?- se empezó a reír, no entendía por que -¿que si estoy saliendo con Kendall?

-si, ¿es cierto?-

-no, ¡claro que no! ¿por que lo dices?-

-es que.. se comportan muy extraño desde que llegamos a L.A.-

-bueno.. eso es porque le confesé a Kendall que me gustas-

-¿y por que Kendall se molesto? ¿acaso yo le gusto?- era la única idea que se me venia a la mente

-si, me lo dijo antes de que llegáramos a L.A.-

-¿por que no me lo dijiste? ¡ya lo sabias!- no pude contenerme y le grite

-por que en serio me gustas Loggie, perdoname- me acerco a el sosteniendome de la cadera -yo solo.. por favor-

le quite las manos de encima -James ¿sabes cuanto sufre Carlos con la simple idea de que Kendall y tu estén saliendo? ¿sabes cuanto me lamentaria de que su mejor amigo lo traicionara así?-

-¿Carlos?.. a ... ¿todavía le gusto a Carlos, después de lo que le ise?- había cambiado por completo de objetivo

-si, ¿por que lo hiciste?-

-bueno yo.. no lo se, enserio creí que me gustabas, y no creí que a Carlos le importara tanto- se sentó en la cama con las manos cubriendo su rostro -creo.. creo que fue un error-

-lo siento James- tome mi maleta basia, para salir de la habitación, ahora tenia una cosa que aclarar con el chico líder de la banda.

Me dirigí asía la habitación de Kendall, ahi estaba el.. recostado en su cama con una almohada en su perfecto rostro. Serré la puerta con cuidado para que no se despertara si es que estaba dormido. Saque la carta de mis pantalones y la guarde en uno de mis cajones, luego empecé a meter mi ropa en ellos, tratando de ser lo mas organizado posible.

-¿Logan? ¿que ases aquí?- voltee a ver a Kendall algo adormilado

-me acabo de cambiar de habitación-

-¡genial! y ¿Carlos?- pregunto con una sonrisa en su rostro que había aparecido de golpe

-el y James arreglaran sus problemas- me acerque a el, me senté en mi cama viendo asía Kendall -oye -mi corazón se aceleraba con la simple idea de hablar con Kendall sobre nosotros- hable con James

-o, ¿si? ¿sobre que?- se puso de pie estirándose

-el dijo .. que quería salir con migo-

-¿enserio? y.. ¿están saliendo?-

-no, el creo.. que regresara con Carlos-

-que bien, ya era hora de que regresaran- se acostó de nuevo en la cama con las manos en su nuca y serró los ojos, me levante de mi cama y me recoste de lado viéndolo

-¿que pasa?- abrió los ojos al sentirme cerca

-el.. el también me dijo que.. bueno, yo te gusto- el se levanto y se volvió a mi

-Logan.. ¿yo.. yo te gusto?- se veía un poco nervioso, pero no mas que yo supongo

-si- lo dije casi sin pensarlo, cada vez se inclinaba mas asía mi, yo recostado en la cama entre sus dos brazos a mi lado, Dios! esto realmente esta pasando?, se inclinaba tan lento, podía escuchar nuestras respiraciones y su cálido aliento tan cerca de mi, sentí sus labios sobre los mios, eso solo significaba una cosa, que todo iba a estar bien.

-Logan, no sabes cuanto, e estado esperando este momento a solas-

-pues, no tendrás que esperar mas- le dedique una sonrisa, no lo podía evitar, estaba tan feliz en esos momentos junto a el. Ya era de noche y era hora de dormir, nos cambiamos nuestras ropas y acomode mi cama.

-oye, Loguie- voltee a ver a Kendall que sacudía su mano en la almohada que había puesto al lado de la suya

-no se Keny, tu mama nos puede ver y..- me tomo de la mano y me llevo a su cama

-no te preocupes por mama, ya sabe todo, sabe que me gustas y ahora que te cambiaste de habitación creo que sabe por que-

-de acuerdo- le di un pequeño beso en los labios y me acosté junto con el, apoyando mi cabeza en su pecho, solo necesitaba el sonido de su corazón y de ves en cuando un suspiro de parte de el para poder por fin dormir, "todo esta bien".

**Por fin acabe este cap *_* , lo bueno de esto es que bueno, ****aprendí**** a escribir mas ****rápido**** :). Ya saben dejen review si quieren y tienen ganas y me quieren ****motivar**** o si les gusto o no. Uff ¿que hacen ustedes cuando se les ****va**** la ****inspiración****?**


	7. Chapter 7 ¿Problemas?

**Solo lean.. No sé por qué me gusta hacerlos sufrir U_U**

Logan

Logan se levantó bruscamente de la cama que compartía desde hace apenas un año con Kendall, (A/N ya pasaron 4 años desde que se fueron a los Ángeles y ya tienen su 2° Álbum) y se dirigió asía el baño, desde hace dos meses que ha tenido náuseas y se siente sumamente cansado. Se inclinó asía el excusado, por fortuna no saco nada, le costó casi dos horas tratando de terminarse la comida de anoche.

Se levantó y se fue al lavabo para lavarse los dientes.

-¿Logan? ¿Estás bien?-

-¿mmm?- volteo asía la puerta, encontrándose con un Kendall adormilado

-sí, estoy bien, solo necesito estar solo- Logan se dirigió asía la puerta y la serró con seguro, dejando a un Kendall confundido

Logan se quedó pensando en cómo se había sentido estos últimos dos meses, tenía nauseas avises, le dolía mucho la cabeza y se sentía sumamente cansado, él sabía que el verse así preocupaba a Kendall así que opto por no decirle nada. Y por fortuna se la ha pasado la mayor parte del tiempo con Gustavo en el estudio, arreglando algunas canciones o asistiendo a algunos eventos. Logan trataba de no ir a ninguno de ellos, sabía que en cualquier momento se podría sentir mal, y él nunca ha querido ser una carga para nadie.

Salió del baño y se vistió, ya no estaba Kendall en la habitación y la cama estaba tendida.

Bajo a la sala y se encontró con Carlos.

-buenos días Carlos-

-hola Logan- dijo Carlos sentado en el sofá jugando videojuegos

-¿y los demás?-

-Kendall y James fueron con Gustavo, te estaba esperando para irnos-

-¿tengo que ir?- dijo con pesadez en su voz, sentándose en la mesa contemplando el plato con hotkakets cubiertos con mermelada

-creí que querías ir, hace mucho que no vas- Carlos se levantó del soga encaminándose asía Logan -¿te sientes bien?- dijo burlándose tocando la frente de Logan

-estas frio Carlos- dijo Logan apartando la mano de Carlos

-no, tú estás hirviendo- dijo Carlos preocupado -deberías de ir al doctor-

-no, estoy bien- agarro el tenedor con una mano desprendiendo un cacho -no tengo hambre-

Logan se levantó y se sentó en el sofá dejando un suspiro al aire

-puedes quedarte, les avisare a los demás que no te sientes bien-

-no, no les digas nada, estaré bien-

-de acuerdo- Carlos salió del departamento dirigiéndose asía Rock Records

Esta vez Logan se sentía muy cansado, fue por una pequeña cobija a su cuarto para luego acostarse en el cómodo sofá anaranjado, quedándose profundamente dormido.

En Rock Records

Kendall y James se encontraban muy entretenidos jugando con unas guitarras eléctricas, cuando Carlos llego.

-¿y Logan?- pregunto Kendall dejando la guitarra en su lugar

-no vino- dijo Carlos dándole un pequeño beso a Kendall y agarrando una guitarra

-eso ya lo sé, pero ¿por qué?-´pregunto Kendall

-dijo que se sentía mal, de hecho tenía un poco de fiebre-

Kendall agarro sus cosas y se fue a Palm Woods, ignorando los gritos de Gustavo

Kendall abrió la puerta del 2J

-¿Logan?- dijo casi en un susurro, se acercó al sofá y vio a Logan adorablemente dormido, se inclinó para darle un beso en la frente asiendo que Logan se despertara.

-¿Kendall?- dijo Logan pesadamente

-¿te sientes bien Loguie? Carlos me dijo que tenías fiebre-

-estoy bien- Logan se sentó tallándose un poco los ojos

-puedo llevarte al doctor si quieres-

-no, ya iré yo mañana, hoy me siento muy cansado. ¿Y qué haces aquí? deberías de estar con Gustavo-

-ya te dije que vine para saber cómo estas-

-ya te puedes ir, estaré bien- Logan se levantó del sofá y se fue a su habitación serrándola con seguro.

De verdad quería sentir los brazos de Kendall a su alrededor y besarlo, pero entonces se daría cuenta que tenía fiebre y lo obligaría a ir a ver a un doctor.

Kendall se quedó afuera, sentado en el sofá. ¿Por qué Logan actuaba tan extraño con él? ¿Por qué no quería salir del departamento? Al menos no sale cuando él esta ¿estará saliendo con alguien más? ¿ya no lo ama? es cierto que no han tenido mucha comunicación estos últimos tres meses, es entonces cuando Kendall se da cuenta de que en los últimos tres meses no le ha dicho que lo ama, ni Logan a él.

-¿Logan?- Kendall toco un par de veces en la puerta de su habitación

-¿si?-

Pero Kendall no cree que sea el momento indicado, cree que debería de verlo a los ojos y sentirlo cerca cuando se lo diga.

-yo... iré con los chicos-

-de acuerdo- se escuchó a Logan del otro lado

Así paso una semana entera, Carlos, James y Kendall se iban a juntas con Gustavo mientras que Logan se la pasaba en el departamento, la mayor parte durmiendo o leyendo. Carlos era el que más se veía preocupado por Logan, él sabía que casi no comía y que dormía durante el día, por eso avises se quedaba con él. No le diría a Kendall a menos de que Logan se lo permitiera.

-Logan, tienes que salir, parece que tienes depresión- dijo Carlos

-no sé qué me pasa Carlitos, simplemente me siento cansado-

-¿sabes? será mejor que te lleve yo a un doctor-

-no, estoy bien-

-eso lo dices todo el tiempo para excusarte- dijo Carlos alterado -si no vas con migo le diré a Kendall que te lleve-

-no, estoy bien Carlos-

Carlos le dirigió una mirada retadora, sabía que Logan no estaba bien y estaba harto de verlo así

-está bien- dijo Logan parándose del sofá -pero iré yo solo-

-de acuerdo- dijo Carlos sonriente. Espero a que Logan se vistiera decentemente y saliera del departamento.

Carlos se fue a Rock Records, dejando a Logan alivianado, le daba miedo ir al doctor, les tenia pavor.

Se sentó en una banca en frente del parque, dejando a su vista un hermoso paisaje de niños y niñas jugando alegres. Enfrente del pasaba gente, algunos se veían alegres y otros preocupados.

Pensaba en que tal vez debería de ir al doctor, o no. No sabía exactamente lo que estaba ocurriendo con él.

Se sobresaltó al sentir una mano tocando su hombro por detrás, se dio la buena para saber quién era y se sorprendió al verlo después de tantos años.

-¿Matt?-

**Cuídense :) y esperen el próximo cap. 3 3 3 **


End file.
